In another life
by poisonivy228
Summary: It can be so hard to fight your feelings ... And nobody knows it better than Caroline Forbes when she falls for a certain hybrid ...
1. Thank you

1. „Thank you"

Caroline stood in front of his mansion. She knew she didn't have to go through with this. It wasn't late yet, no one has spotted her, she could have just easily turned around and walked away. But she didn't ... She had come here to thank him. And a funny thought entered her mind. She had never done this before- not even when he saved her life (even though it was his fault Taylor bit her), not for the bracelet, not for the dress or for that beautiful drawing that still laid in her dresser. No, never, not even once. But now she just knew she had to do it. It was burning her inside and out. And ... Well, a part of her, I guess, just wanted to see him. She was just getting ready to ring the doorbell and have a one on one with a certain member of the Original family(any one of them is super scary, no favorites here) when she saw ... Him ... He was standing in the garden, all alone. And for a moment she let herself absorb him. He looked vulnerable. Not like a big bad hybrid killer but like a human being. And for some reason this is how she wanted to remember him, even though it was breaking her heart.

"Oh silly Caroline", she thought, "Wouldn't be just easier for you to see him as a cold blooded killer? Don't make this so hard on yourself, go there and do what you came for. And get the hell out of here."

With that small pep talk Caroline went to him. He was still looking somewhere, in the distance. He knew someone was approaching, probably even knew it was her, but didn't turn. So she just whispered, gently as she could: "Thank you."

Finally he turned. And stood there, saying nothing. It was so strange.

"Well Miss Forbes, you are welcome", he said while trying so hard not to sound as if his voice could break any second. "But I do have to worn you, since I'm a busy man and don't have time to come and rescue you every time you and you boyfriend get a little frisky. I can't be sure it worked. I haven't done it before, you know? He is the first hybrid that was unsired, so to speak."

"Well I'm pretty sure it worked", Caroline said just to say something and stop this strange agony.

"For your sake I hope it did, Miss Forbes."

It killed her how he called her Miss Forbes, she didn't know why but she would give the world for "a sweetheart" right now. But this was it. What she came for, just to thank him and nothing more. Taylor was free of compulsion and they could go on with their lives. And she turned to walk away when she heard her name. Was she imagining it? No, it was him.

"Caroline? You didn't ask me why."

She turned to face him once more. As always with just a few words and that perfect accent he intrigued every bone in her body. It was just something he'd do, completely nonchalantly.

So she asked the only question she could: "Why what?"

He smiled with that crazy smile of his. She hated that smile. Well ok, didn't exactly hate it but it always made her feel uneasy and like she was fifteen again or twelve.

"You didn't ask me why I unsired him. I mean you always ask that question. Why did I save your life, why did I invite you to the ball? Why did I fancy you? What on earth has happened to that why? It's strange to me that you don't want to know why."

Caroline stood still, saying nothing. He did the same. And then she took a few steps and was standing very, very, disturbingly very close to him. She could almost see into his eyes, those beautiful penetrating eyes. And she could almost see into his soul, or so she wanted to believe. That he had one and that she could see into it. And so she had no other choice but to be honest. For some silly reason she could not help but to be honest. With him.

"The time of "the why" has past. I don't have to ask why because I know why." And she turned away before he could see the tears in her eye. This was no time to be a cry baby; this was a simple "thank you" call, nothing more and nothing less. But she couldn't help herself. Caroline Forbes has always been a bit of a self destructive mess.

"But if I asked you why and asked you to be honest …"

She was so sure he wouldn't answer that, he would just walk away or even smile with that smile she should have despised. Once again, he managed to surprise her. Once again …

"Then I would say-for you …"

She wanted to turn around and face him but couldn't. She knew if she did she would do something she would regret. She would let her emotions take a hold of her. But he didn't stop.

"I meant what I said, the night of the ball. It would have been my greatest pleasure to show you Paris and Rome and all those beautiful places you deserve."

She had to say something. But what? Her mind went blank. "You, you could have compelled me." She couldn't believe she actually said that. What the hell was wrong with her? My God she really was a blonde sometimes. "Good going Caroline, give him ideas", she thought while being extra mad at herself.

"Yes, I could have done that. Can't say it never crossed my mind. I think you know I'm used to getting what I want, and how crossed I can get when that does not happen. So compelling you would be the logical step, wouldn't it? But truth to be told and you know I don't tell that one often, I didn't want just another compelled beauty by my side. I wanted you. The real you, "the beautiful, strong and full of light" you."

Caroline didn't know what to say. Yes, he had told her she was beautiful and strong and … many of times but it never quite sounded as true as tonight. Like he knew this was in a way a goodbye and he had nothing to lose, or didn't care anymore even if he did lose it.

"If I can't show you Paris at least I can make you happy and grant you your biggest wish."

"You, you want to make me happy?" Caroline mumbled.

He smiled but with a smile of a broken man or a hybrid, whatever, he couldn't' hide it any more. Pretending goes just so far. She knew what she was talking about, since she was playing the same game and cracking.

He came close to her. So close she could feel him touching her even though he wasn't actually doing that.

And then he was. He raised his arm and caressed her cheek. For once she was glad she was dead and not breathing, if she had … Well lets just say she wouldn't be right now. Her eyes were still closed as he was touching her cheek, she could bear to open them because she knew … Once she did, he would stop. But this couldn't last any longer. It was killing her, and somehow she knew it was killing him too. So she opened them and was instantly in close contact with his eyes, the most painful eyes she had ever seen. He was hurting, and she still couldn't believe it was because of her. And how it didn't bring her any pleasure to know this, but pain. Her very own, almost touchable and heartbreaking pain.

"Genuine beauty should be happy." She closed her eyes for a split of a second and he was gone. She opened them more widely to convince herself she was actually here and that it all wasn't just some twisted dream of hers. But no … She could still sense him, even though he was gone. She stood there, alone … And then she closed her eyes and just once more whispered, to no one, to the lovely stars above I guess: "Thank you".

As she was walking home she started thinking about the date she was having tonight. Taylor said to dress up because he was taking her somewhere nice to celebrate that he was free and they had a chance to start over. Yes, she should have been happy, exhilarated, over the moon. She wanted this for months and now it was happening. It wasn't a joke or a scam (she knew with her unbeating heart Klaus wouldn't do that to her) or a dream cut short when awakening. It was real. And God damn it she should have been the luckiest girl in the world right now. But why did she feel like the saddest one instead?

* * *

><p>This is my first story ever written and I just want to say that English is not my native tongue so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I would really like some reviews so I would know if I should keep on posting ... This is kind of just the first chapter.<p> 


	2. Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?

2. "Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?"

Clock was ticking seven. Sharp. Tyler would be here any second and she still didn't know what to wear. A part of her wanted to look ravishing and gorgeous but a great part of her just didn't care. No, she mustn't think like that. Tyler said he was taking her somewhere nice and special and she had to make an effort. Even if it killed her she had to put a smile on her face. The red one. She'd wear the red dress, Tyler always thought red was her color. She opened her closet looking for it when suddenly her unbeating heart stopped for a second. It was like the whole world stopped for that second and she was looking at … Her beautiful ball gown. The one that Klaus gave to her, the one she wore when they were dancing. When he held her in his arms. She was so rude trying to show she didn't care for one second that she was dancing with the devil but deep down she was all emotions, emotions, emotions. Most of them were sheer confusion of what the hell was going on, but he was such a swift dancer she soon forgot about it and just enjoyed it (not that she would ever admit to that). She had to touch it, her beautiful gown. Because it was indeed hers, it fit her so well; he knew exactly what she would like. As if he knew her … As she touched the dress she closed her eyes and gave herself just a minute to dream and play the game – what if. What if they met in some other life, at the ball, without the hybrid thing, without "you tried to kill my friend's" entire thing, just the two of them and the dance floor? They would feel an instant chemistry and they would dance, dance and dance, like there was no tomorrow. And he would tell her how ravishing she looked and then …

"Caroline honey, Tyler is here."

And just like that her dream had ended. And she felt so guilty for even having it. So guilty and inappropriate. So she put the red dress on, closed her closet as if there were ghosts inside, and went downstairs. Tyler was waiting. Oh, and he looked so nice and sweet, he even bought her flowers. It was truly a new start. But she still felt like she would start crying any second. And Tyler picked up on that while they were having dinner in this gorgeous restaurant, that she knew he hated actually, but brought here just to make her happy.

"Caroline is anything wrong? You've been so quit the entire night. It's so unlike you."

"Everything is fine." She said without even trying to make it convincing, she was just too tiered of trying all the time. If anyone didn't tell you, trying and pretending to be happy is a real pain in the ass.

And then Tyler took her hand and just whispered: "It's still me Care, I know lot of things have happened and how hurt you got getting caught in the crossfire but it's still me. And you can still tell me everything."

She looked into his eyes and produced a small sob. She was so crazy at this point she almost did tell him everything. But at the last minute realized how incredibly stupid that would be. It would put him in danger; something might happen to him if he went to seek Klaus. And a part of her mind that she was trying so desperately to ignore told her: "or something might happen to Klaus." That stupid part of her brain wanted them protected, both of them.

"Care?"

"Let's just dance Tyler. I love this song. Would you dance with me?"

He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. Everything was no nice and cozy. He was like an old friend in which she sought comfort.

"Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight?

Are you sorry we drifted apart?

Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day?

When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?"

The next song began and it was a deadly one. She tried to block the words and held Tyler even tighter but the "sweetheart" lingered inside of her. "What I would give for one more "sweetheart." And then she couldn't take it anymore. She started crying. It wasn't like she was sobbing or weeping but the tears just came. She thought of Klaus, alone in his garden, of the way he looked at her, and the tears just came. Tyler didn't realize anything until something wet fell on his shirt.

"Care, sweetie? Are you crying?" She was so close to telling him she was no sweetie but a sweetheart. And almost laughed out loud how silly that sounded. She was so silly, a silly mess.

"It was an overwhelming night. Take me home Tyler, please."

And so he did.

"I had a nice night Caroline; I hope it was nice for you too." ,he said when they were in front of her house.

And he looked so vulnerable when asking this that she felt like such a bitch for thinking about Klaus on their date. But she couldn't help it; her mind was as if no longer hers, didn't want to listen to her. It was as if she was being compelled. Compelled to feel shit she didn't want to feel, and most importantly she could never feel because it was WRONG.

"Of course I had a nice time Tyler. It was beautiful. So beautiful and so nice to have you here with me. I just got a little emotional about it, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind you being emotional. You know how much I like that crazy heart of yours but I just got worried that something might be wrong. With you … Or with us …"

Everything was wrong, she thought, but said nothing.

"So, I better be going." he said and leaned over to kiss her.

Omg, omg, she started panicking. It was her boyfriend, estranged boyfriend but still her boyfriend, leaning to kiss her, and she didn't know what to do. So she moved her head slightly and he ended up kissing her cheek instead of her lips. This was all she could take right now.

"Goodnight Tyler", she said in one breath, and ran, literally ran inside the shelter of her home. But what was it that she was sheltering herself from? A guy that loves her? She really was losing her mind.

"Honey, back so soon?" Her mom was up, waiting for her, I guess. She rarely did that but in this moment Caroline felt it was kind of comforting to have her near.

"Did you and Taylor have a nice time?"

"Yes, it was very nice but I felt a little tiered so he drove me home."

"You aren't sick or anything right? He didn't bite you, right?"

So this was the real reason mom was waiting up. She still didn't trust Tyler, and who could have blamed her after watching her daughter almost die. Because of him. And Klaus, she thought, and nearly the thought of his name brought her pain again.

"No mom, he's over the biting part, for good. He is not sired anymore. He's free."

And then her mom did something that she rarely did, she hugged her said: "Ok then, I just want you to be happy Caroline. It is madness outside but still, I want you to be happy."

She went to her room and thought about what her mother said: "I just want you to be happy Caroline."

She wanted it too but at this moment it seemed so far.

She looked in the mirror. Everything was still there. The blond hair, the green eyes, her smile, it was still here but as if she was fading away. Happiness seemed so far. This wasn't the Caroline Forbes she once new – the cheerleader, the Miss Mystic Falls, an optimistic girl that made being a bitch kind of cute. But she didn't want to think about it now. Tomorrow, maybe. It really has been a long day. The only thing she wanted was to go to bed and have a dream- free sleep. She opened her dresser to get the brush to brush her hair before sleep, something she had always done. And there it stood. The drawing Klaus had made for her. In all its beauty and shine. And she remembered just what she thought the second the saw it for the first time at the night of the infamous ball. She thought how there is much more to Klaus then anybody could ever imagine. She thought there could be a man behind the monster. And she thought he could change if only given a chance. And she wasn't wrong, by giving Taylor his freedom back he had shown he could feel. And hurt, she thought when remembering how he looked tonight when he saw her.

"I just want you to be happy Caroline." "Genuine beauty should be happy." lingered in her mind.

She looked in the mirror once more and saw it. The Caroline Forbes she was meant to be. And knew … She needed to see him … At once …

* * *

><p>Ok,here's the second chapter ... Sorry there is not really a Klaroline in it but I thought it was important to show Caroline's struggle with her emotions ... But the next chapter, that I'll hopefully publish tomorrow, is going to be all about Klaroline, I promise ... Hope you enjoy this and hope for some reviews ... :)<p> 


	3. You say that we're different

**3. "You say that we're different, I feel the same."**

Once again Caroline stood in front of his impressive mansion. Twice in one day. Wow, she was turning into a real stalker. Funny, only a few days before Tyler came back she saw Klaus standing in front of her school, waiting to see her, and she told him he was such a stalker. And he didn't rip her head of as expected, but just said: "The heart wants what the heart wants." And it was her stalker and crazy heart that brought her here now. She had no doubt about that. Well it wasn't reason for sure, so it had to be the heart. A heart longing for something … She still didn't know exactly for what, and that is why she was here in this hour, because she knew only one person could help her get the answer to that question. A person sleeping or doing God knows what (some blood orgy maybe?) inside of that massive mansion. And this seemed like a decent plant but now … What the hell was she thinking? Couldn't it wait till morning? Seriously? I mean it was 2 in the morning and the house was packed with crazy old vampires that could just snap her neck like a little twig. It not like she could just ring the doorbell and say: "Hi, I'm here to see Klaus." In 2 in the morning.

And then it hit her, she wasn't human Caroline anymore, she was a vampire. She was still forgetting that. She could climb the wall and find his room. God, she seriously hoped she wouldn't end up in Rebekah's room, or even worse Elijah's, now that would be embarrassing. So she climbed the wall with a little vampire assistance and looked for his room. And found it at once. I guess at least something was going good tonight; the Gods of luck hadn't abandoned her completely. She stood and looked at him from the other side of the window. A part of her wanted to talk to him but the other part just enjoyed watching him sleep. Yes, she was a stalker but he looked once more so young and peaceful and human. A silly thought entered her mind: "Could he be dreaming about me?" And she wanted it to be so. She watched him for a while more and then decided it was time to be brave and strong and face her demons. Yes, it was time for her to face … No, not him … But herself … So she managed to open the window from the outside (again, a bit of the vampire "magic") and entered his room. She was getting ready to walk to his bed and reluctantly wake him up when suddenly …

Something knocked her of her feet, and I mean literally. She was on the floor, gasping for air while someone was choking her. It took her a second to realize it was Klaus. She barely managed to squeak: "Klaaus …" And suddenly as the attack began it stopped.

"My God, Caroline, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I just saw a shadow walking in my bedroom and I was sure one of my siblings had come to kill me."

She was still catching her breath; this was not exactly how she had imagined this going. Whatever this might be, she still had to figure that part out.

"Are you ok? Have I hurt you?" he asked once more with almost a fear in his voice.

She had to say something so he could see she was still very much alive and kicking: "I'm ok, I'm ok. You just took me by surprise (in more ways then one, her mind thought)."

He just stared at her while they were still sitting on the floor. "Well, likewise. Not that I'm not fond of late night visits from beautiful women but hm … What are you doing here?"

Ok, so this was it, right? Now or never moment. She stood up, this kind of gave her more courage, sitting on the floor so close to him made her tremble too much, and said: "Well, I guess that I … Came to talk to you."

"About what?" Klaus asked her although she knew he already knew about what. You don't climb through somebody's window at 2 in the morning to talk politics or the economy.

"I came to talk about us." she blurted out before having a second to think about it. Better not think about it …

For a few moments only the silence roamed between them. She was waiting for him to say something. She saw that he was struggling but couldn't help him. It was his turn now. This was how the game was supposed to work.

"And is there an us, Caroline?"

She closed her eyes and opened her heart, like she had always done, she decided to risk it all and unleash the real Caroline Forbes: "I don't know. Is there Klaus? You tell me. Was this all some crazy game for you? Saving my life? Showing me your passions? Giving Tyler his freedom back (it was so strange for her to mention him, it hurt, but she had no choice)? Was this some amusement for you to pass the time and watch as react?"

In a heartbeat he was next to her, squeezing her tightly: "Is that what you really think of me sweetheart? That this is some game to me? If it was don't you think I would choose my players more wisely? You really think this is a game?" His grasp got even tighter. But she didn't mind, it was hot and electrifying, and although he was hurting her a bit, she didn't want it to end. Ever. But she pushed herself back to regain some control over this messed up situations. An emotional turmoil with an "I can't be killed" hybrid. Just what every girl needs on a Friday night. She finally spoke; she saw how eager he was for a response.

"No" she whispered. "I don't think this is a game but I just need you to say it. You see, we're not so different, in some crazy twisted way I even think we're quite the same. I'm insecure and scared no one will ever truly love me. This is my biggest fear. To be alone. To be unwanted. To love and give my heart and get nothing in return. This would break me. I just want to be the one. So I need you to say it." Caroline closed her eyes because she didn't want him to see the tears that were there. She didn't want him to see that beneath that rude and full of herself girl laid an insecure and fragile little person in need of love. She couldn't remember if she ever opened up to anyone like that. And she didn't care. This is what Caroline Forbes was about and she knew she had done the right thing, regardless of the consequences. As she opened her eyes she saw him walk towards her. She didn't move an inch. In a second it would all be over, one way or another. But it would be over because there would be no more doubt. Questions would be answered and she would know were she stood and where her unbeating heart stood.

And then it happened. The most perfect moment it her life. The one you dream of. The one you are waiting for your whole life. His lips touched hers and she died. No, now she knew it wasn't Katherine that killed her in that wretched hospital, this was her death. He kissed her with such tenderness she almost wanted to cry. It was so beautiful. She knew he had almost 1000 years of experience but damn did he know how to kiss a girl. Her knees were getting weaker with every second. It was a good thing she was holding on to him, caressing him, touching his velvet-like hair because she would have fallen to the floor and became a blob. When he stopped and pushed himself away from her she almost wanted to scream. Nooo, it could be million times wrong but she didn't want him to stop. Ever. She wanted to freeze the moment for its shear perfection and relish in it for the rest of her life, which meant for thousand and thousand of years to come.

"Caroline … "It was the only thing he could say. She stepped towards him but he stepped back.

"I wanted this for so long. You have no idea how long my love, but … No, this is not a game anymore. For none of us. I care for you more than you could ever imagine. And I want you to be happy … I also want you to be safe and alive. I'm a monster, that is what my father made of me and that is what I am. A killer. And I could never change, not even if I desperately wanted to. For no one. Not even for the person I cared most about. It's in my blood, it's who I am"

Caroline thought about his words for a second but then stepped toward him and took his hand. She found the courage to look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but … I think you're wrong. You're not a monster. If you are, well then I'm a monster too. But there is good in you, there is love in you and you can't deny that. If there weren't you wouldn't feel anything for me. And you do. And I'm sorry but say what you say, do what you do, I will NEVER give up on you. We are the same and we belong together. I could walk away, out of that window, and out of your life. I could go back to Tyler and pretend none of it ever happened. I know you could even compel me to forget, if I asked you to. But that is not the Caroline Forbes I want to be. I want to be the one. And I know to you I am exactly that. So just shh, and take me to bed. I really want to sleep now. And see how it feels to sleep in your arms. If you don't mind?" she said rather shyly.

She didn't know what he would do or say. Maybe he would protest and really send her away or maybe he would take her into his arms and do exactly what she had asked. She was so lucky he had the common sense to do the last. She was right, they weren't different, they were the same. Two lonely monsters finding one another. She had no idea what the future would bring. What tomorrow would bring … But tonight, she was lying in his beautiful arms and that was all that mattered. She came here looking for answers and no doubt she had gotten them. Caroline Forbes had no more doubts, now she knew exactly where her heart belonged.

* * *

><p>I have to say I love this chapter. I love that Caroline was brave enough to go after what she wants ... And I love Klaus and Caroline and part of me wishes to leave it at this, them being happy ... But this is Mystic Falls and this is not how the world works ... So this is not the last chapter ... Please review if you liked the story so far ... :)<p> 


	4. I will always come for you

**4. "I will always come for you"**

Caroline Forbes had seriously spent one of the most beautiful nights in her life. And the funny thing is – they just slept together. Nothing more, but this was enough for her to feel like a little girl on Christmas Eve. All of her wishes came true, the ones she didn't know she even had. You see, Caroline Forbes had never spent the night with someone. Sure, she had sex with a few guys in her life, she was no virgin, but spending the night, waking up together in the morning just seemed so personal and intimate. Like she once said to Tyler – you would have to earn it. And she had finally found someone worthy of it. For no one reason then the one- he was her soul mate. Ok, it did sound a bit silly, a part of her thought. I mean, she barely knew him, but you know what they say – when you know you know. Caroline always thought this was the stupidest thing ever, until it of course happened to her. She couldn't wait to open her eyes and find him lying next to her. Except … When she opened them he wasn't there … She was all alone in his bed… All alone …

And then she saw him. But what was he doing? Her brain always kind of functioned in slow motion this early in the morning. But then it hit her. He was packing his bag. He didn't realize she was up, or did but just didn't care. Once again she felt so small. "Hm, Klaus? What are you doing?" She thought the direct question would be the best approach. Well, her brain was still just slow to think about another one.

He turned and looked her in the eyes. With such a soft expression she knew she didn't dream everything that had happened last night. It was real. Not just for her, for him too. Still, he had some explaining to do.

"Caroline, love …Didn't know you were up. I was kind of preoccupied with …"

"With packing your bag and going somewhere? Leaving me?" Oh God, she really didn't plan to say that and sound so needy but it was the fear talking. She was never sure in anything as she was sure she couldn't bear to lose him.

He came up to his bed, set on it and just hugged her. She melted with his body. Two pieces of one puzzle. They belonged together. They always will.

"Oh my sweet,sweet Caroline. How could I ever leave you? Even if I wanted to, you are a part of me, you are in my blood. You are everything to me. I promise you, I will never leave you … But … Right now, I have to go."

"But…" she started talking when he put his finger on her lips. She got the electrifying feeling again. Her whole body ached for him. For him to hold her, touch her, love her. To be with her forever.

"Shh, sweetheart. I have no choice. These last few weeks after our mother tried to kill us were wasted. We were just sitting her waiting for her next move. Waiting for her to kill us. We lost our strength, I lost my strength. Until last night … You gave me the strength I needed to do what ever it takes to stay alive. To be with you … No more waiting and no more hiding. You were so brave when you came here last night; you came here looking for what you truly wanted. You have no idea how much I admire you for that my love. Now I have to do the same."

"Let me come with you" this was all she could say. She didn't think about danger, death, her friends, and mother. Only thing she thought about was how she would die if he left her. How she would die if something happened to him.

"Sweetheart …"

"No Klaus, please don't sweetheart me. And don't act like I'm a child. You said I was strong. I could help you. Don't you trust me?"

"I might be going completely insane but I trust you more then I have ever trusted anyone in my life. I trust and see and believe that you would do anything to keep me safe. And that is why you can't come with me. I would be so distracted to keep you alive that indeed in the end that would end in your death and in mine. The only thing that will keep me fighting is knowing you're here and that you are safe. Please tell me you understand that."

Tears were pilling up in her eyes. Damn it all, when has she become such a cry baby? She needed to be strong; he needed her to be the strong person he fell for.

"I do understand, but … I feel like I was waiting my whole life for this, to find you. And I know it sounds silly or strange because I'm only 18, but this is how I feel. I waited so long to be loved and now I have to let it go? I don't know how to do that."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her with so much love that she was sure her heart would explode.

"My love, I have waited a thousand years for this. I wouldn't leave your side for a second if I didn't have to. I don't know how to do this either, but I just know I have to. But I promise you I will come for you. I'm not going to lie to you - I don't know how, where or when but I will come for you. You have my promise. I will always come for you."

She kissed him once more and looked deep into his eyes. She knew she had to be strong and she would be. "I believe you." This is the only thing she could say and not break. She had no other choice. But to let him go and believe … Believe he would come back to her.

It was nearly 10 when she finally got home. Luckily her mom was working and probably had no idea she didn't spend the night at home. It made her shiver when she remembered where she had spent it. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She could still feel his smell on her and if she concentrated hard enough she could even feel his touch on her. "Please come back to me." she pleaded to someone, and had no idea to whom, but hoped someone would be listening. And then as she opened her eyes she saw something tucked inside of her purse. Something white … Something she was sure wasn't there before. She lifted her purse with caution and finally opened it. It was a small piece of paper. She unrolled it and saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was a picture of her sleeping. She really looked like an angel. As if the person who drew it was in love with her, yes, that is how it looked. She didn't have to guess who made it; she just didn't know when he had the time to do this.

"He will never stop surprising me", she thought with a smile. And there was a note in the corner saying: " I will always come for you. Klaus."

That morning she cried again, but this time they were tears of joy. There wasn't a doubt in her heart he had meant it, he would come for her. It wasn't based on logic or sense. She just believed …

* * *

><p>First of all, thank you so much for every review and kind words, it really is apreciated and I love that you like my story ... Not sure how much you're going to like this chapter but after the Sun comes a little rain ... Love has to face difficult moments but I still think this chapter is kinda nice ... The way he promises he will come for her, it's obvious he has deep feelings for her. Anyways, I hope you like it and I PROMISE the next one is going to be really badass ... you'll see,keep on reading ;) ...<p> 


	5. I'll defend what is mine

**5. "I'll defend what's mine"**

A month had past. And the world stood still for Caroline. Every day when she woke up she was trying to put her brave face on, but every single day this task just got harder and harder. As expected, there was no news from Klaus. This was their agreement, he wouldn't call, he wouldn't write, because they agreed if anyone found out it would be too dangerous. Yes, they had agreed on that but that doesn't mean it made it easier. Going to sleep every night, waking up in the morning, not knowing if he was still alive. Not knowing if he spent every waking second thinking about her, as she did thinking about him. She couldn't confide in anyone. How could she tell Elena or Bonnie she was in love with their worst enemy? Especially when everyone was so happy the Original family had left Mystic Falls. They were praying it would be for good and they would be dead somewhere, while Caroline was praying every night for the opposite. Praying he would come back to her and he would do this soon.

Tyler and she …Well right away after the evening spent with Klaus she told him the truth. Ok, maybe not the exact truth but the filtrated version of the truth. She told him she still loved him and would never forget what he had done, but too many things had happened and she was not in love with him anymore. Tyler didn't for a second think there could be another man in the picture so she saw no need of mentioning that. They were trying, or better said pretending, to be friends but Caroline knew this was too hard for him and wasn't pushing. The truth was she still loved her friends to bits and pieces (she even considered Damon a friend in some twisted way) but Klaus … This was greater than life love, and although she had hoped with all her heart she wouldn't have to choose, if she did … Her heart had made that choice for her long time ago … And she let him …

Since she had no one to confide to anymore, she looked at the stars every night and "talked" to them (Elena and Bonnie saw something was up with her, but thought she was upset because of her and Tyler, and let her be when she asked them to). Every night she looked at the stars and tears came to her eyes when she remembered what her father once told her when he moved out after the divorce: "You will never be alone Caroline. Just look at the stars at night and never forget… I'm looking at those same stars and thinking about you Care bear."

"I will never forget daddy", she thought.

She was hoping Klaus, wherever he was at the moment, sometimes had the second to look up and see the stars and to see her. Being in Mystic Falls looking at those same stars and telling him how much she loved him. It was a silly fantasy but a nice one and it made her happy. Knowing that no matter how far they were they still belonged under the same sky and believing they will once more be together. And that this time they would never again have to part.

She fell asleep with that thought in her mind and dreamed the most beautiful dream. She and Klaus were in Paris; they were walking to the Eiffel Tower and giggling like little children. They were that happy just to be together and to be in the city of love. They deserved it, and so long waited for it. And when he bent to kiss her lips she was the happiest person in the world. Until she woke up of course. There was another day ahead of her, just another ordinary day for her to suffer through. Or so she thought, but Elena soon proved her wrong.

"Caroline we need to talk, it's something very important. We're all meeting at the Salvatore's after school."

This is the only thing she said before leaving to talk to Tyler, probably telling him the same thing.

If Caroline had a heart it would have stopped at that moment, she knew this something had something to do with Klaus. Finally some news but she was so scared they weren't exactly the news she was ready to receive. Elena looked pretty happy; this could only mean something had happened to Klaus. No, no, no, she wouldn't think like that. She promised him and to herself she would be brave. She would just have to wait and see what this news everyone had to hear was.

The school was finally over for the day (she seriously couldn't see why they couldn't meet right away in the morning; I guess it was another one of Elena's suspense performance to have the spotlight). Every minute, every second seemed of vital importance to her. When she finally drove to the Salvatore house she was a wreck. She seriously had to calm down before entering. She had to remember they knew nothing and this was here biggest plus at the moment.

"Caroline good, you're here." Elena said still looking pretty happy.

Bonnie was also here, Damon and Stefan of course … And then Tyler came, barely even looking at her, as usual these days. Not that she cared, I mean she did a little, but other things were on her mind right now. Like – what's going on with the person she loves desperately?

"What's this all about?" Damon was impatient as always, while sipping his whisky and trying to play cool when seeing how close Stefan was to Elena.

"Well Damon, I'll tell you. This is about getting a call from Esther this morning."

Everything went numb. Everyone went numb. No one heard from Esther after her attempt to kill all of her children with the help of Elena's blood. This luckily for Caroline went wrong. She left then, escaping Klaus and the others, but there was no doubt she would not rest until her plan was fulfilled. And Caroline trembled of thought she had finally find the way to fulfill it.

"What does the wicked witch want this time?" Damon finally broke the silence.

"She wants my help. She had found an even more powerful spell to destroy the Originals, she has all the witches on her side and she needs my blood to seal it. This would finally be the end of the Originals."

Caroline was holding so strong to the couch on which she was sitting that she almost broke it into pieces. It was like someone had sucked all the air out of her lungs (if there was air in it in the first place). She couldn't let this happen. Now she knew he was still alive and she was determined to keep him that way.

"Noo!" she screamed before thinking about it.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said while everyone was looking at her completely puzzled.

She stood and started pacing across the room. "You can't do that. You just can't. You can't kill them Elena."

"But Caroline what has gotten into you? Are you sick or something? This is Klaus we're talking about. He's a monster, a killer, a lunatic. He has to be stopped."

"No, he's not Elena. He is not like that. There is more to him …"

She tried to explain when Damon interrupted her: "Wait a second; I think I see what's going on here. I guess our little friend Klaus is in town already and he had compelled Blondie here to … "

"No!" screamed Caroline. You're wrong Damon. I am not compelled. I am more sane than ever in my life. So don't you say I'm compelled." She was angry when she remembered how Damon compelled her and took advantage of her when she was human. She knew Klaus would never do that. She knew how much he loved her. And they could call him a monster million times more but she knew she loved him too. Never was she surer in this than at this moment.

"Well what is wrong with you then Caroline?" Elena screamed at her. "How can you even dare to say there is more to that lunatic then …"

"Because I love him." she screamed at her just to shut her up. She might have been her oldest friends but no one had to right to speak like that about the man she loved.

All eyes were fixed on her as her world started to spin. Suddenly Tyler was the one beside her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Please tell me this is some cruel joke of yours Care. Or you are compelled but don't know it. I mean this is more than possible. Just don't tell me it's true you, you love him." his voice started to tremble, with sadness and with anger at the same time.

At this point she really considered lying and telling them she was just joking but no … There was no turning back. "I'll defend what's mine." she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Tyler. But I do love him. And I'll do anything to keep him alive." she said with a strong determination.

And now they knew Barbie wasn't playing games or kidding any more.

Bonnie finally spoke: "You're saying you love him. That means you're against us, right?"

Caroline looked around the room, looked at the faces of all of her friends and felt her heart bleed. "Does it really have to be like that Bonnie?"

"Yes" Stefan finally spoke and this is the only thing he said. He hated Klaus more than anyone, she knew that, and couldn't blame him one bit. But she couldn't stop loving him. Not for Stefan and not for anyone.

"I'm so sorry you guys feel like this. It breaks my heart that it has come to this, that I have let you down. I know I have, but I want you too know something. **I will defend what's mine, with my own life. **Have no doubt in that, cause I have none."

This was the last thing Caroline said before grabbing her bag and walking out of the Salvatore house. Walking out for good. She turned around and observed the house once more before entering her car and driving away for good. All of her friends were inside, her best and oldest friends and old lovers. People who had shaped her life. She might have sounded cocky inside but the truth was this had brought her pain and suffering and it was the toughest decision she had ever had to make. "I love you guys, she whispered, but what is mine is mine." she said while touching the bracelet that was now constantly on her wrist. She sat in her car and drove off. She knew after this afternoon, one way or another, whatever was to come, nothing would be the same ever again. Caroline Forbes had, by choice, sealed her destiny.

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys like this chapter because I love it. There is no Klaus and Caroline but there is Caroline figthing for that she wants and it's amazing. Even more amazing after the last episode when we unfortunately got the opposite (I still adore Caroline though). So I'm glad at least in fanfiction we get to "see this". Please review if you like this Caroline and again I have a promise- the next chapter will be the crown of it all, in a way ... Can't wait to share that with you :) ...<p> 


	6. A night in Paris

**6. "A night in Paris"**

Another week has past and Caroline was passing the point of being utterly desperate. Since she was avoiding the Scooby gang and they were pretty much avoiding her (except that one lame attempt by Bonnie to talk to her a.k. talk some sense in to her, and that one Damon's lame attempt to twist her arm and ask her again had she been drinking her vervain) she had no news and didn't know what the next step would be. She was so damn mad for being that stupid and spilling the beans. She could have just kept her mouth shut and pretend to be on board, that way she would at least know what was going on. This way – she was in the dark. And still praying for some light … And this night her prayers were finally heard.

It was almost eleven at night and she was getting ready to go to sleep. It was still pretty early but a whole day of thinking and thinking and worrying makes a person really tiered. She was just about to brush her hair when her mobile phone started buzzing. Unidentified number? She had no idea who could it be. She was hoping it could be Klaus but … Was too afraid to get her hopes up …

"Hello?" she answered with a tremble in her voice. There was nothing but silence on the other side. "Hello, who is this?" she tried once more before hanging up on this creep who was apparently calling just to mess with her, like she needed more of that in her life. Like she wasn't messed up enough already.

"Sweetheart, you how no idea how nice it is to her your sweet, sweet voice."

The only think she could say was: "Klaus", as her eyes started filling with tears. It was him, it was really him. His amazing voice. Him…. She was going crazy just by knowing he was still alive. She was just about to ask him where he was when he spoke again.

"I need you to do something for me, ok love? Come to my mansion at once. But be very careful that no one follows you. Ok?"

This was the last thing he said before hanging up on her. She didn't think about it for a second. She knew where she had to be. She didn't even have time to get ready properly, she just put on the first thing she saw.

The whole drive through she was looking back to see if she was truly alone or if someone was behind her. Luckily she was alone. But this distracted her so much she didn't even have time to think about possibly seeing Klaus after five weeks. But as she approached his mansion it started to sink in … What if he really was here? How will he react when seeing her? Will he still look at her the same? Will he still … dare she say – love her? So many questions … You can be a thousand times a vampire but you still have your insecurities, Caroline thought.

And so, here it was … The mansion … The place where she last saw him, the place were she had spent the most beautiful night in her life. It looked deserted. Not like anyone was hear for a while. Not like anyone was there right now. So she didn't really know what to do. He told her to get here, but then what? After standing and staring like that for a few moments she decided, after taking a few long breaths (like she needed them), to try to get inside. And unbelievable but true the main door was open. This was strange, but she decided to go inside anyways, just hoping this wasn't some trap.

It was all dark. She was trying to sharpen her vampire vision and see something, but she was way too excited and it wasn't working. She was just about to step outside when something grabbed her. So this was it, this is how she was going to die, she thought to herself. But not without a fight, she was just about to scream when that someone put a hand on her mouth and whispered in her ear: "Hello sweetheart, such a pleasure to see you again."

It was Klaus; she had to put all her strength into not fainting of shock and joy. So she just threw herself in his embrace, as much as she could in this darkness that was surrounding them. "Klaus, oh Klaus. It's you. I'm so glad it's you. You have no idea how much I missed you. Ever since you left I thought of noting but this moment." She was rambling and rambling in between kisses she was placing on his lips. She was just that excited, her whole body was trembling.

"My sweet Caroline, I thought of nothing but this too. Of nothing but your beautiful silky skin, your wonderful smell and the taste of you gorgeous lips."

"Oh Klaus" was again the only thing she could say before they started kissing like mad again. She could feel his body pressed onto hers and she knew she wanted it all. She wanted … And then her brain took a different direction and she pushed him a little, but not enough for him to let her go. "Klaus, we really have to talk. I don't know if it's the best idea for you to be here. Elena and others have made a deal with your mother … They…"

"Sssh, he put his finger on her lips." justt like that night and she was once more completely lost.

"We'll have time to talk. But now I want to show you something. And I want to see that beautiful face of yours, I have only dreamed about it every day for the last few weeks, you know." And just like that he picked her up and carried her up the stairs with vampire super speed. She was so surprised she had no time to protest, not that she would. She was being carried in the arms of the most gorgeous man/hybrid on Earth, she felt like a princess.

"I have a little surprise for you sweetheart" he whispered gently in her ear. "I truly hope you will fancy it. Now be a good girl and close your eyes just for a second. I'll tell you when you can open them. Ok?"

She just nodded and did what he had asked. She trusted him completely.

He opened the door of something and entered, still holding her in his arms. Then he gently put her down and said: "You can open your beautiful eyes now love."

And so she did … And she didn't even grasp what she was seeing. The room was filled with candles and white roses. There was a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket, or so it looked like, and a champagne bottle next to it. And there was a giant screen in front of her. What was this all about? She just looked at him completely confused.

He just giggled and said: "Please just tell me you like it or I'll feel like a complete fool."

She couldn't believe that the most powerful hybrid could feel like a fool but nevertheless …

"I love it, it's the most beautiful thing I' ever seen. It's a dream, a paradise … But what is it?"

He took her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's Paris my love. Remember when I told you I'd take you there? Tonight we don't have time to go to the actual city of love so our own little Paris will have to do. Till I take you to see the real one of course."

"Oh Klaus, this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. But we really have to talk, Elena and …"

He interrupted her once more… "And we will talk, but now … We deserve our night in Paris. Don't you agree? So sit on that blanket and pour us some exquisite French champagne while I get the movie."

So she just decided to go with it. She sat and was pouring the champagne. The movie was just about the start. It was _Amelie_, one of the most beautiful French films of all time. And one of the most romantic ones. He really had thought of everything. And she loved him more and more with every second. This was a Parisian dream; they didn't even have to be in Paris to feel it.

He came up to her with a beautiful white rose. "The beautiful rose for the beautiful mademoiselle. May I be so open and ask to join you?"

"Yes, you may." she said while trying to stay completely serious but was actually laughing so hard. All of this was so amazing.

"Very well, then let us see what is in this basket … Hm …" He said while smiling to himself.

"Ok, what do we have hear? Vanilla crème brulee, chocolate éclairs and blueberry lavender ice cream. Anything to your fancy mademoiselle?"

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes and ears. This was so extravagant and just perfect in every way.

"Are you trying to sugar kill me? Is that your evil, diabolical plan?"

"I am trying to give you a small glimpse of Paris. If I could I would give you everything. For every day for the rest of eternity."

She almost started crying when remembering how little this eternity could last. Tomorrow it could be all taken away. But then decided to do what he was apparently doing. Think about the tomorrow tomorrow and enjoy today.

They watched the movie, drank champagne and fed each other delicious French desserts. It was the best date ever. It was their night in Paris. And when he asked her to dance with him she more then gladly said yes this time around. There was nothing in world she would have wanted more in this moment in time then to dance with the man she loved while Edith Piaf was singing in the background. She could almost see the Eiffel tower. She was in Paris, she was in love. And she wanted to be his. In every way possible way. Body and soul. If tonight would be all they have then she wanted them to use it to the fullest.

So she started kissing him while her fingers started unfastening his shirt. "Caroline …" he mumbled while kissing her neck. She felt his fangs on her neck and thought she would faint. She was just about to take off his shirt when he stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

No one had ever asked her that, not Damon, Matt or Tyler. She loved him so much in that moment she thought she would explode and leave a trace of Sun beans behind her.

She smiled at him and said: "I want you to love me."

He came even closer, their noses were touching, and she could feel his sweet breath.

"I, I do love you Caroline. And I always will."

"I love you too Klaus. Make love to me. Make love to me like no one has ever before."

He just smiled and lifted her of the ground. "Your wish is my command, mademoiselle."

He placed her back on the blanket and started undressing her. He was taking his time, kissing and touching every part of her as she was burning up. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts as he removed her pink bra. She reached for him and finally stripped him of his shirt. It was only fair. She was lying there only in her pink panties while he still had his pants on. She reached for them but the pushed her hand gently aside. "You asked me to make love to you, remember? So we're playing this by my rules now." he said while smiling with that smile she once despised and now adored.

He kept on kissing her while she was begging him never to stop. When he removed her panties she was completely exposed, but for the first time in her life she felt good and beautiful, he was making her feel this way. "You are so gorgeous", he said while kissing and touching the most delicate part of her, except her heart of course. She was about to explode, about to fly to the moon, about to die being smashed into million pieces. It had never felt like this before, and it never will, she thought.

"Pleease, I can't take it any more." she said half blind by now, just wanting to feel him inside of her.

"I thought you were more durable." he was teasing her but she could see he was half- mad himself.

"But if that is what the mademoiselle wants. Your wish is my command." he whispered in her ear while entering her. She had to clench to the blanket not to fly away, it was that good. They fit perfectly together. Like two pieces of one puzzle, she thought once more. He was doing everything right. The moves, the speed … He knew her body better than she did. And with that last thrust the lights exploded in her head and she saw Paris. This truly was a night in Paris to remember.

* * *

><p>So this is it, probably the chapter a lot you have been waiting for. So I really hope you enjoy it because I have enjoyed so much writing it. For me this would be the perfect extravagant and romantic date, and something an amazing girl like Caroline deserves ... that we all deserve ;) ...<p>

next chapter ... trouble ahead ... well I'll say once more- this is Mystic Falls ... I'm almost wrapping this up ... but for now, I truly hope you like this chapter and please review, cause I'm curious about your takes and thoughts ...


	7. My one selfless thing

**7. "My one selfless thing"**

Caroline woke up a happy woman. And the emphasis is on the woman part. Although it wasn't her first time she felt as if it had been. Everything faded in comparison. Everything before seized to exist. Others had sex with her, but he made love to her. She finally knew the difference and how it felt to make love to someone who adores and worships you and every part of you. She was so happy when she remembered how they lied on the blanket and just talked after making love. About their hopes and dreams, and what they wanted out of life … And then he carried her into his bedroom and made love to her twice more before they were completely satisfied and fell into a deep sleep. Or at least she knew she did … She didn't know he hadn't slept for a second that night and there is one more thing she didn't know … But was about to find out …

This felt creepy familiar and she didn't like it. Once more she was in his bedroom, in his bed and once more she was alone there. But this time she was sure she was alone. He was nowhere in sight. She quickly put some clothes on and went to find him. The house was deserted as last night when she came here. She was going mad. What happened last night? Did it happen? Or was it all just a dream? A fantasy she made up? She came back to his bedroom and sat on the bed, desperate. Not knowing what to think or what to do … And then she saw a white envelope on the bed stand. She was in such a state when she left the room she didn't notice it at first. But it was there and it had her name written on it. In his handwriting. She took it in her arms and opened it hoping it wouldn't say what she already suspected it would.

"_Sweetheart,_

_I ask of you not to hate me although you have every right to. It is not proper to desert a lady after such a magical night but I do feel like I have no choice. All you need to know is, my dear mother is in town, she had to come back to the ground of Mystic Falls, since it all started here so many years ago. And it's time for me to face my faith. But before I could do that I had to spend a night with the person I love the most. Through my thousand years I have never met anyone like you, you have made me happy beyond my wildest dreams just by loving me. You have granted me my biggest wish, not to be a monster anymore, but a man worthy of love of such a beautiful person such as yourself. And all I want for you is to be safe, that is why we had to part ways this morning (although it was incredibly hard for me to leave you while you were sleeping like an angel that you are). I hope this is only a farewell, not a goodbye. If not … I wish for our souls to meet once more, in another life … _

_Always and forever,_

_Klaus"_

She was crying through the whole letter. She had read it three times by now and still couldn't believe what it had said. That bastard, she really felt like a part of her hated him. How dares he take her to heaven and then throw her to hell like this? She got angrier with every second that passed. Keeping her safe my ass. They should have been as one, and her place was by his side, through tick and thin, she thought. She would be damned if she would let him get rid of her that easily. Her safety might have mattered to him, but it didn't matter to her, not if he wasn't safe from harm, not if he was getting himself killed. She grabbed her jacket and went for the door. She was in her car in matter of seconds. Because this time every second mattered. She was driving like a manic but didn't care. She knew where she was going, the place where apparently all the voodoo magic shit goes down, the old witch house.

And then it all went black … She saw a figure jump in front of her car, she tried to go passed it and slammed into a tree … "It was Finn, it was Finn", she thought while losing consciousness.

When she finally came to she had no idea where she was or how much time had passed. Since she was a vampire this little encounter with a tree didn't kill her but it did give her a hell of a headache. She tried to get up anyways, just to realize she was tied up. And then she saw her, the reflection from her nightmares – Esther.

"Well good morning. Caroline, is it? The girl my son fancies. Glad to have you with us again. That was quite the drive you had. I could fix that headache for you if you want dear."

"Don't touch me" she screamed while trying to pull away.

"Niklaus always loved them feisty. I see his taste in women hadn't chance since Tatia. But feisty won't help you Caroline. I am sorry to say it child but nothing is going to help you."

"What are you going to do with me? Are, are you going to kill me?" Caroline trembled while saying this but she had to ask. Being in the dark is the worst place to be. She wanted to know what she would be up against.

"You have fire in you, I like that, and I see why my son likes you" she said once more but didn't answer her question.

And then she turned around and looked her straight in her eyes. Caroline turned her head because she was afraid Esther would perform some witchy spell on her. But she just said: "Your death and your life our in his hands now. Niklaus is going to decide on your faith. You see, he will be dead till the end of the day, one way or another. But I would very much so like to have him in front of me while he is dying. To make sure I undid the evil I have done when creating him, all of them. The only way he'd come to me if he comes for you. Although, I would not hold my breath on that."

She touched her hair and said it in almost a whisper. "My son might fancy you but he has never loved anyone in his life, he is not capable of love. I am sorry child but the truth is Niklaus will always put himself first."

Caroline turned her head so Esther couldn't see her tears. But she wasn't crying because she believed in her words but because she felt for Klaus more than ever. His mother truly thought he was not capable of love. And she was just sad she never got the see the man behind the supposed monster. The wonderful man he was behind it all. Her man, a man she would be losing if these god damn …

Suddenly she heard voice going from somewhere outside. She thought she started to hallucinate because it sounded like Elena … And Damon and Bonnie …

And then the door started to open and Elena came in.

"Caroline" she screamed and went to her but Damon stopped her.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt" Elena said to someone behind her. To Esther of course. Caroline didn't know how to feel. After everything that has happened her friends still cared about her. It was so strange, and comforting at the same time.

"Don't worry Elena no one will get hurt except the ones that need to be hurt. Your little friend will be fine. In fact, Finn please untie her. It time to go. Now that we're all here there is no time to be wasted. I'm hoping Niklaus will be arriving shortly."

Caroline was trying to fight Finn while he was untying her but he was just too damn strong.

"Oh Caroline child, please don't fight it. It will do you no good. It has to be done, and you can't do anything to stop it."

"Nooo, please don't do it. Caroline started pleading."

It was the only thing she had left, the only straw she was holding on to.

"You don't have to kill him. Any of them. I promise we will leave town, you will never hear of us again, he won't hurt anyone ever again."

She turned to Elena for help: "I know what he has done but I love him, more than my own life. Elena please don't do this … If you kill him I'll die with him. Stefan was taken away from you; don't let her take the only man I love. Pleeease …" she started sobbing.

Elena couldn't look her in the eyes but turned away so she wouldn't have to face her and her tears.

"I'm so sorry Caroline, I really am. What is done is done, it can't be reversed."

Caroline would have fallen to the ground if Finn wasn't holding her so tight. So it was all over. No more miracles and hopes … It was over …

"Come, it's time to go." Esther said and they all followed, Finn was dragging her but she stopped fighting it. As if she was dead already.

They came to the witch house and Klaus was already there. Waiting for them … Waiting for her … and waiting to die …

"My son." Esther said.

"I am surprised you actually came."

"Well you have invited me so politely; I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Come closer and no harm will come to the girl."

"Nooo, nooo" Caroline started screaming and kicking to release herself. "Please don't do it."

"It's ok sweetheart" he told her while smiling at her. Only he could be smiling in a moment like this. God, she loved him so much.

As he entered the sacred circle the earth started moving. Esther was channeling the power of all the great witches and chanting her spell.

Caroline finally broke free and ran to Klaus. But at that moment the circle was broken, and Finn, Esther and Klaus fell to the ground. She ran to him and held him in her arms. She saw the answer she was looking for in his eyes. He was dying. These were his last moments.

"Oh Klaus…" was the only thing she could say while tears were falling.

"Shh, don't cry love. Those beautiful eyes don't deserve to be filled with tears", so typical, he was the one dying and he was comforting her.

"I love you so much, I can't live without you. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please, please, don't leave me." she whispered while kissing his lips that where almost completely cold by now.

"But you have to. There is so much beauty to see out there, all that beauty waiting for you my angel. You have to promise me you'll go to Paris."

"No, no Klaus. Never, not without you." she said while crying her dead heart out.

"I love you Caroline. Coming here today, I think it was the one selfless think I have done in my whole life. Please don't let it go to waste. Don't let our love go to waste" he said and she saw one single tear starting to form in his eye.

"Promise me sweetheart …"

"I promise, I promise" she screamed realizing these truly where his last moments.

"I love you" she whispered.

She took his dead body into her embrace and held on to it as it was turning into dust.

" And I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you reading and liking my story so far - please don't hate me. I know it's horrible I killed Klaus but this is how I pictured the story from the start. But I have to admit something silly but true - I cried the whole time while writing those last lines of this chapter. But all the most romantic and beuatiful love stories are in fact tragic. And if Klaus has to die at the end of this season (but I so hope he doesn't) this is how I would like for it to go down. <strong>

**So this is the end of Klaus but not of Caroline. I have written two short chapters about her, what happened with her after this ... and still have to write a beautiful epilogue,before publishing it together ... To have the closure I really want for me and for them(and for you ;) ... I hope you'll stay with me for it even if I am that horrible person that killed Klaus at the moment :) ... **


	8. Prom night

**8. "Prom night"**

**After four months: **

Caroline Forbes was getting ready to go to her prom. Well, in a way … She bought the most beautiful lavender gown you have ever seen, did her hair, flawless make up was here, and she did look like a princess. She did it to please her mom. Her mom had to see her cry her eyes out for the last four months, night and day, and she had to do something to make it up to her. This was actually her parting present.

"Caroline, you look so amazing." her mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mom, glad you like it."

"You are going to try to have some fun tonight? I mean … well, it is your prom." her mother had no idea what to say or do to relieve her from the pain she was feeling. But Caroline loved her so much for trying.

She hugged her and said: "I promise mom, tonight I'll be exactly where I'm meant to be."

And Caroline Forbes meant what she had said. She had her prom to go to. So she took a different turn and ended up, as every day for the last four months, at the same place. The old witch house… She took a white rose from the car and placed it on the ground as every day. She also sat on the ground not really caring about the beautiful gown she was wearing anymore. This way she felt him near. She closed her eyes and pictured him here.

"I sure hope I look good Klaus, ravishing actually. I am sure you would have loved my dress. I got all dolled up. Just for you …"

Tears came but she promised she wouldn't cry tonight. It was her prom after all.

"I keep thinking about our song. We never got the chance to pick one out. I never got the chance to find out about your music taste and if you would have liked mine or thought it was appalling." she smiled at the thought of that.

"But I'm pretty sure we would be that couple that would have a song picked out. And that you would do something silly like compel the band at the prom to play it at least three times. Right? Of course you would, I know you so well love."

"Caroline?"

"Elena? Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we kind of had the feeling we would find you here."

"So you left the prom? What about Matt? And Damon?"

"Don't worry, they'll be waiting. We wanted to spend some time with you." Bonnie said.

"You guys, this is really not necessary. I'm fine. But prom … It is just so not my thing anymore. I mean you understand this is where I'm meant to be."

"Well we're not sure if we understand it but … we're here to be with you." Elena said.

They just sat in silence for a while, gazing at the stars and then Caroline finally spoke.

"I know you couldn't understand it cause you never got to see this part of him but he wasn't a monster. He just wasn't … He was sweet and passionate and craved for love as we all do. And,and … In this messed up world we found each other. I don't know why I'm even telling you guys this, but I just want you to see that he loved me and I loved him. And that kind of love never dies:"

Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline and said: "I know Care. I still don't know about the monster part but after what he did that day, I am sure he did love, and he loved you. But you have so many years to live through, things to do … Go to college … Live your life …"

Caroline got up and looked at her friends, her unborn sisters, and knew she forgave them for everything, long ago. They have chosen their paths and she had chosen hers. Resentment was not the baggage she was willing to take with her.

"I'm actually glad you're here because I have to tell you something. I'm not going to college at least not yet, maybe, one day. But I am going to Paris tomorrow." she shivered a little while saying this.

"It's hard for me to leave this place. But he would have hated if I stayed here, coming to this place every day, torturing myself. So I am going to Paris, and later on … Who knows… Rome? Tokyo? I finally realized you don't have to be physically near to have the people you love in your heart. He will always be in mine. And so will you … We went through so much together guys and I love you, so much. Don't ever forget that."

After a lot of hugs and kisses, and yeah, tears, girls left her to say her goodbyes in peace and solitude.

She took the white rose from the ground and kissed it gently. She felt like she was kissing him once more. One last time.

"Tomorrow at this time I'll be in Paris. Like I promised … I'll be walking down the Champs-Élysées and thinking about you sweetheart. Always and forever."

She picked herself off the ground, dusted her prom dress, and took one last look before leaving. She looked at the sky, saw the brightest star and smiled. She hoped this was Klaus, approving of her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Caroline after losing Klaus ... Trying to hold on to their love and the memories ... But also granting his wish to go off and see the world ... It's a small but I think a very nice chapter, showing how his love changed her in every way ... Please review what you think about it :) ... Now flip the page for another short chapter ... I thought it would be appropriate to publish them together ... <strong>


	9. Blueberry lavender ice cream

**9. "Blueberry lavender ice cream"**

**70 years later : **

"_Sil vous plat, mademoiselle?" (Can I help you miss?) _

"_Je voudrais une glace au myrtilles et lavande. Merci beaucoup„(I would like to order blueberry lavender ice cream. Thank you). _

Caroline Forbes sat at the delighted French café near the Eiffel tower, and was ordering her favourite French dessert. She was so proud of herself. Her French had really gotten good with age. Some other languages had too. She had travelled the world. First, as promised, she went to Paris. She fell in love with the city, but knew she would never settle. Not when there was so much to see. So she went to Rome and Tokyo. Rode the gondolas in Venice, saw Juliette's balcony in Verona, and popped by just in time to see the Rio carneval. She loved Sydney, London and Oslo. Spend a year travelling through China and another year enjoying the coldness of Russia.

From time to time she came back to the States and her beloved Mystic Falls. She went to see her mom (who was long gone by now) and her friends. Bonnie married Matt and stayed there, Matt had unfortunately died four years ago but she wasn't sad. Her high school love had an amazing life; Bonnie made him so happy giving him two daughters and a son, a family he always wanted. The tranquillity he always craved for. Tyler also stayed behind, started his own company, becoming a millionaire and the most powerful man of Mystic Falls. As it was always meant to be, she guessed. She tried not to think about things turning differently if she stayed with him. She loved him dearly once, but they were never meant to last. It just wasn't in the cards for them.

Elena left Mystic Falls, a while ago. With Damon … He turned her into a vampire on her 25th birthday. She couldn't believe this was Elena's wish, but hey … If Caroline knew something she knew love makes you do crazy things, and that in the very end – it is all worth it. She hadn't seen them in ages but heard they settled somewhere in England. Stefan travelled around just as she did. Writing his books and becoming a successful writer, she never did figure out if he managed to forget Elena and move on with his life. **"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness."** a wise hybrid once said.

It wasn't hers though. Not after him… She loved, oh how she loved, greatly and passionately. She loved amazing cities, and art and music. And life … But never another man … There were a few that passed through her life but she kept her heart closed. It was filled with love and memories of a man that changed it all. There was and never will be anyone like him. Even after seventy years her heart still belonged completely to him, only him. That is why she was in Paris at the moment. Every year she came back here when it was time to celebrate their anniversary. For her it was the night they watched Amelie, ate blueberry lavender ice cream and made love, becoming one. It was their Parisian night of love and this is how she always remembered them. In her thoughts she wasn't a vampire and he wasn't the evil hybrid. They were just two people in love. **That kind of love never dies. **

She ate her ice cream, paid the bill, left a lavishing tip and went ahead. She bought a white rose, another tradition she held on to. She walked by the Seine and enjoyed her city of love. She imagined him here with her, walking hand in hand. Then she kissed the rose gently and threw it into the Seine. **"I love you. Always and forever."** she whispered.

She almost saw his reflection, smiled, and thought with a strong determination: **"In another life … Our souls will meet again …"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah,Paris ... I so hope you like this, review please ... Caroline had travelled the world, seen the beauty and love in everything but stayed faithful to Klaus ... <strong>

**Tomorrow I'll post my last chapter ... An epilogue that I hope you'll like ... Will their souls meet in that other life? And how will it look? You'll see tomorrow ...**

**Thank you so much, to all of you for reading my story and reviewing ... I love to get feedback, and I loved writing this ... **


	10. Epilogue

**10. Epilogue – In another life**

**A hundred years later: **

Carey was getting ready to put her blue gown on and once more strut around like mothers little good girl. She was so mad at herself sometimes. There she was – a 26 year old woman, a business woman, a successful woman, having her own place, her own life, but she was such a people pleaser.

"Why can't I just tell her no? I apparently have some mommy issues." she was complaining to her friend Eleanor that morning at work.

"Seriously Care? I have no idea why you complain about going to your mother's balls. I mean they are the most impressive and extravagant parties in New York. All the cool people are there. And I bet they're packed with gorgeous men in tuxes."

"Oh Elle, you always make everything sound so romantic. You really are hopeless, you know that?"

"Well excuse me for believing in love." Elle said a bit offended.

"Elle, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you believe in it. I just … don't … I don't know why but I don't think I'm meant to have that breathtaking over the top romance. It's just not for me. And trust me when I tell you, if I were to meet someone it certainly would not be at my mother's ball. That is why I hate going – all the familiar faces of people I can't stand. Throwing around their richness … Not realizing people can't be bought or sired or compelled. You have no idea how fast it gets old Elle. I so wish for something new. Something that would sweep me off my feet. But trust me when I tell you, I'm not going to find it there, not tonight. "

"You never know Care, you never know." Ella said dreaming of a romance for her friend.

But she went to her mother's extravagant ball. Greeted everyone delightfully and smiled at their ridiculous jokes. She was aware how ravishing she looked at that every single man under 50 would give his right arm, and left too, to dance with her but … She didn't care and loved that she was so nonchalant about it.

"Yet one has to be born to sweep Carey Fabis of her feet." she thought to herself proudly.

But in a matter of a second all the confidence turned into dust when she encountered the most beautiful and penetrating green eyes she had ever seen. She was staring at them, at him. And couldn't move, as if someone had cemented her feet to the floor. And the strange thing was he was staring at her with the exact intensity and fire.

She was so sure she had never seen him before but … A part of her … had seen him … somewhere … sometimes … **in another life**, perhaps?

This was all so ridiculous, she didn't even believe in those sorts of things. But a shiver went through her spine … She saw those green eyes and their breathtakingly handsome owner approaching her and a part of her wanted to ran, but she was cemented.

"May I have your attention please." her mom for once came to her rescue. She was standing on the stairs, getting ready to give one of her speeches, postponing her encounter with the infamous stranger. She still had time to get the hell out of here.

"I am so delighted to welcome you in my home once more my dear friends. I know it's year 2188 and some feel these balls are old fashioned but these balls were hundreds and hundreds years considered the most elegant events. And who doesn't need elegance and class in their lives?"

Carey was biting her lip not to laugh. This was her mother's twisted Cinderella fetish.

"So let us as always commence this enchanting evening with a traditional waltz."

Ok, so this was her cue to leave and never look back. Nothing had happened and she knew she was feeling and acting unreasonable but something very disturbing was lingering inside of her. She had to leave. But suddenly someone touched her hand and held it in theirs. As shivers went down her body she didn't even have to turn to know who it was. He held her in his arms as they were waltzing, just like that, without even saying a word. And they fit so perfectly, like they have danced this dance together their whole life. Or maybe even more than one life …

"Nick." he finally spoke and she almost fainted when she heard his perfect British accent.

"Carey" she said trying to sound confident but she was trembling in his arms and melting away. And this was so not like her and it scared her to death but yet a part of her was sure this is where she belonged, no where else but in his arms. He was trying to say something else but the waltz ended and she quickly ran outside. She needed to catch her breath. She needed to calm down. He was just a man. Just a stranger. But why the hell was she feeling like she loved him already and like there would never be anyone else for her but him? She was going mad, that was the only rational explanation.

"I didn't know I was such a horrible dancer. Women don't usually run off like that, but you … You are not just a woman. You're special."

There it was again, that voice of his. The voice she heard in her heart, hundreds of years ago.

"You don't even know me." she whispered.

"But I do. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you."

She didn't know what to say to that so she looked at the sky. He approached her and looked at the stars with her.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight. The colours are just breathtaking. It reminds me of a picture I saw in the Louvre a few years ago. Have you been?"

"No, I haven't, actually."

He came closer and took her hand. "I'll take you. Wherever you want." he whispered in her ear.

"Paris", she finally spoke.

"I want to see Paris with you."

She had no idea why she said that but hadn't regretted it. It was strange … it was unusual … it was crazy … but yet, it was right … like when two souls meet after a long journey … in another life …

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm actually kind of sad this has come to an end. When I started writing this I had a general idea how I wanted things to flow but other details came along the way, but the thing is ... I got really attached to it, the story ... Like the events from it were really happening. It's strange how an ordinary story can have such an impact on human emotions :) ... <em>**

**_Anyways, I hope you liked the epilogue(please share your thoughts with me) and the story in general ... Thank you so much for reading and who knows ... Maybe in the near future I'll have another one in store for all of you ... Love you guys, and forever be a Klaroline shipper ... _**


End file.
